


Cool

by ColoredLion



Category: Sander Sides (Web Series)
Genre: And did you see Logan’s face when he sunk out?, Confused Logan, Gen, He just needed to hear it from someone else, I’m throwing everyone else’s angst out the window and only focusing on Logan, Logan is cool, Seriously tho, Spoiler for the new episode, happy Logan, i love my bb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 13:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19357879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColoredLion/pseuds/ColoredLion
Summary: ~CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THE NEW VIDEO~Logan couldn’t feel, it wasn’t possible. But then what could explain the warmth blooming in his heart?OrLogan’s face when he sunk out had me in tears and I needed to write this





	Cool

“Logan, thank you,” Thomas said in his evermore sincere voice. “so much.” Despite knowing that Thomas said this to every side, he still smiled. 

“Oh please, don’t mention it,” Logan brushed aside, waving his hand around as if he was really brushing aside the words. He sighed, “Just another days work.”

“No seriously,” Logan paused as Thomas continued, smiling as if Logan had hung the sun for him. “You’re really... cool.”

That one word had him frozen, unable to register. He had been faced with so many challenges, able to concur all of them. He just helped everyone rid of Remus. Yet, he couldn’t seem to comprehend what Thomas had just said. He was a teacher, Logic. Sure, he had joked about wanting to be cool, but he never really thought that anyone would ever think it was true.

Logan let out a small huff, still seemingly unable to compute the words that were figuratively thrown his way. To anyone, the word must’ve been so simple, to him it was simple. Yet, why did it seem to stop everything in it’s tracks? Why did his breath seem to catch in his throat? What was this warmth in his chest that made him feel like laughing, and smiling like a lunatic?

And as he sunk out, the thoughts trailed after him, refusing to leave. Logan didn’t know what this warmth was. The reasoning of it being there was beyond his thinking capabilities. Of course, he had a theory, but it wasn’t possible... was it? 

Logan barely acknowledged that he was already in his room, already far too deep in his thoughts.

Of course it wasn’t possible, he had denied it so many times. The single thought seemed preposterous because it went against all that he was meant to do. He couldn’t feel, no... he couldn’t. But then what was this? Why had that simple compliment change everything?

‘You’re happy.’

No, he wasn’t happy. Happiness was a feeling, and he couldn’t feel. If Logan could feel, then he had spoken falsehoods on multiple occasions and he would never do such a thing. Maybe if he took a minute to look at everything objectively, go over the situation again.

‘You’re really... cool.’

And there it was again. That flutter in his stomach, the figurative swell in his heart. And... why was he grinning?

‘Cool.’

The grin only seemed to grow.

So maybe, just maybe he could feel. He had always shown such disdain towards them, not being able to comprehend why emotions could ever be good. They constantly got in the way of any logical thought.

But, Logan didn’t only represent Thomas’ Logic in a whole. He could put facts together, create reasonable thoughts, and convince Thomas to act on those.

Maybe, it wasn’t so bad if he could feel. 

The warmth in his chest only seemed to grow, and he finally gave in to the smile.

Yeah, it definitely wasn’t a bad thing.

**Author's Note:**

> That was fast, but I just needed to write a quick little thing to express my Logan feels :,)


End file.
